Nuestros recuerdos perdidos
by sangofananime
Summary: 2 años después, ellos se reunen de nuevo y descubrirán que su pasado no puede ser borrado, ni siquiera con magia ¿Podrán recuperar sus recuerdos? CAPITULO 3 LISTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a**** todos. Este es mi primer fic de esta película**** y espero que les guste. Supongo que no soy ****la primera que la vio**** y se enamoró instantáneamente de ella, y que además se quedó inconforme con el final y quiso escribir algo diferente.**

**Si les agrada, desagrada, tienen algún comentario o crítica, por favor háganmelo saber. Disfruten y review!!!**

**Capítulo 1: el regreso de Sen**

Algo andaba mal. Había algo que estaba muy mal respecto a ese lugar. No le gustaba. Ese edificio que habían visto antes… era extraño, el viento entraba en él. Y por un momento le pareció que había gemido.

Más extraño aún era que sentía que ya había vivido todo eso. Pero era imposible. Era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar. Hacía ya 2 años desde que se había mudado a ese pueblo y nunca había entrado a ese lugar. Había pasado por allí varias veces camino a la escuela o con sus padres pero…

Al ver la estación del tren, se sintió aún más extraña. De repente una visión atravesó su mente como un rayo. Ella estaba sentada en un tren. Había un ser extraño sentado a su lado, como un fantasma negro con una máscara. ¿Qué era todo esto? Ella nunca había estado en un tren.

-¡Date prisa Chihiro!- gritó Shako.

Shako era japonesa también. Había nacido y vivido en el mismo pueblo de donde provenía Chihiro pero curiosamente nunca se había conocido. Llegó ese mismo año a la escuela e inmediatamente se hicieron amigas. Ella tenía el cabello largo, negro y muy liso. Era algo altanera y orgullosa; siempre la trataba como si fuera su hermana menor. Por alguna razón a Chihiro le recordaba a alguien que había conocido antes, pero no sabía a quién.

Corrió hasta la puerta de salida de la estación. No dio un paso más. Definitivamente algo andaba mal aquí. No quería continuar.

-Volvamos, nos meteremos en problemas- dijo Chihiro a sus amigos.

El grupo sólo seguía caminando sin prestarle atención. Chihiro tomó algo de aire, corrió y alcanzó a sujetar el brazo de Marcos, un chico un año mayor que ella y que ya comenzaba a mostrar los cambios de la pubertad.

-¿Qué sucede Chihiro? A ti nunca te ha importado meterte en problemas- le dijo él.

Era verdad. En la escuela siempre le llamaban la atención por estar creando problemas, sobretodo por no prestar atención a las clases. Siempre parecía como si anduviera en otro mundo; y a pesar de todo, sus notas eran bastante buenas. Por eso sus padres no se quejaban. Tampoco es que les interesara mucho la vida que llevaba su hija; nunca habían sido los padres más atentos del mundo.

-No importa. Vámonos de aquí, no me gusta este lugar- insistió la niña de 12 años.

-No pasará nada, sólo echaremos un vistazo- dijo Marcos.

-¡No quiero! Vámonos ya-

-No seas cobarde. Si tienes miedo entonces quédate aquí- dijo Lina, una chica de largo cabello rubio.

-No tengo miedo, es que…- comenzó pero no pudo continuar. Sí tenía miedo. Sabía que algo iba a suceder si seguían avanzando.

-¿Es que?- preguntó Lina, con ese tono presuntuoso que tanto detestaba de ella.

Chihiro no pudo decir nada más. Comenzaba a temblar. Otra visión apareció en su mente. Era una especie de ave con cabeza humana, muy grotesca. Perseguía algo, como una mancha blanca y alargada. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Marcos ya se había zafado de ella y sus amigos habían continuado caminando por ese lugar. Estaban fascinados con el paisaje que se mostraba ante ellos. Un hermoso claro con pasto verde brillante y algunas flores. Más allá había unas piedras apiladas y unas casas del otro lado.

Se apresuró a seguirlos cuando vio que comenzaban a cruzar el camino de piedras. No quería quedarse sola.

-¿Qué creen que hacen estas rocas aquí?- preguntó Shako con curiosidad mientras trataba de equilibrarse sobre una piedra alargada.

-Seguramente trataban de hacer un río- dijo Marcos saltando ágilmente entre un par de rocas.

_¿Un río?_ Pensó Chihiro. Esa palabra caló muy dentro de su mente. Río. Sólo pronunciarla le causaba un agudo dolor en el pecho, como si algo importante se ocultara tras ella. Algo que había olvidado.

"_Nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque tú no puedas recordarlo"_

¿Qué era eso? Esa voz le resultaba conocida.

-¿Vienes o no, Chihiro?- gritó Shako desde el otro lado del camino de piedras.

Decidió que quizás su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma. Mejor sería continuar. Apenas puso un pie en el camino para reunirse con sus amigos, una ráfaga de viento recorrió el lugar, levantando un poco su vestido azul.

Enrojecida, sujetó su vestido contra sus delgadas piernas. Miró en la dirección de la que venía el viento. A lo lejos, se veía una torre de donde salía un poco de humo. Detrás de ella, estaba el sol. Pronto iba a atardecer.

**En una pequeña oficina subterránea**

Haku se levantó de golpe de la mesa y miró a todos lados, como si buscara algo que era muy difícil de ver. El aire se había quedado atrapado en su garganta, junto con las palabras que iba a decir hasta hace un momento.

-¿Qué le sucede, amo Haku?- preguntó una de las ranas que estaban sentadas en la mesa.

No era normal que Haku, el aprendiz de Yubaba, actuara de esa forma. Aunque de por sí ya era una persona extraña, era inusual que dijera o hiciera cosas tan repentinas. Claro que, hacía dos años había cambiado mucho. Desde el día en que esa niña humana se había ido, no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

-¿Amo Haku?- preguntó otra rana.

Los presentes se miraron con desconcierto. El muchacho se había quedado mirando a la única puerta de la habitación.

-No puede ser- dijo simplemente el joven. Salió corriendo de la habitación sin más.

**En un restaurante abandonado**

-Deberíamos volver. Este lugar está abandonado- dijo Chihiro mientras sus amigos registraban otro restaurante repleto de comida.

Fuera una broma o no de su mente, tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Ese restaurante, esas tiendas, hasta el olor de la comida le resultaba extrañamente conocido. Pero lo que realmente la había sorprendido era el enorme castillo que estaba al final de un puente rojo; sentía que ya había estado allí.

Shako también lo había visto y llevaba varios minutos observándolo. A su lado, Lina le tomó unas fotos con el celular.

-¿Estás loca? Este lugar es genial. Además ¿a quién le importará que estemos aquí?- dijo Lina tomando otra foto al edificio.

-Vamos a quedarnos un poco más, Chihiro- le dijo Marcos con una voz dulce, como tratando de calmarla.

De todos sus amigos, Marcos era al que le tenía más cariño. Siempre fue bueno con ella; fue la primera persona que conoció al llegar a ese pueblo. Se atrevía a pensar que tal vez había en ella algo más que afecto por él, pero Lina y él estaban juntos y lo último que quería era tener problemas con ese tipo de chica.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Respiró de nuevo. Con cada bocanada de aire, en lugar de tranquilizarse, se angustiaba más. De pronto otra visión llegó a ella. Unos cerdos gimiendo y chillando frente a ella; inclinados frente a la barra de un restaurante.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Shako tratando de alcanzar algo de la comida que estaba en uno de los restaurantes. ¡Era el mismo que apareció en su visión!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hasta su amiga y le golpeó la mano para que no tocara nada.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- le dijo sujetándose la mano golpeada, ahora ligeramente dolorida.

-No vayas a tocar nada. Vámonos de aquí, por favor-

-No digas tonterías, no pasa nada si me como algo pequeño- replicó Shako, acercando la otra mano a la comida de la barra, con una apariencia ciertamente tentadora.

-¡He dicho que no! Chicos, regresemos ahora antes de…- no pudo terminar de hablar.

Se quedó congelada al ver a Marcos caminando hacia el puente rojo.

-¡No!- gritó y lo tomó de la mano antes de poner un pie en el puente.

-¿Qué te sucede, Chihiro?-

-No cruces el puente- dijo ella.

-¡¿Qué¿Y por qué no?-

-No debes respirar mientras lo cruzas, o sino…-

¿O sino¿Cómo es que ella sabía eso? Luego volteó a ver que Lina ya había cruzado el puente corriendo, como tratando de retarla.

-¿Ves? No me pasó nada. Deja de decir tonterías o vete, Chihiro- le gritó desde el otro lado.

La niña hizo un gesto de enojo. Tomó aire y corrió hasta el otro lado del puente, y sin dejarlo salir de sus pulmones, tiró del brazo de Lina y la trajo consigo de vuelta con los demás.

-¡Nos vamos ya mismo!- declaró, aún sujetando la mano de la rubia.

Lina se liberó de su agarre y puso las manos en sus caderas, con expresión rebelde.

-Yo me quedo- dijo, intentando cruzar de nuevo el puente.

-Te digo que…-

Su corazón se detuvo por completo por un segundo cuando vio por encima del hombro de la chica rubia. El sol casi se había ocultado en el horizonte, y a lo lejos había una especie de mar, cuyas aguas adquirían rápidamente un tono anaranjado. Ahora sí estaba segura. Debían irse de allí y no mirar atrás. Había algo extraño ahí y con cada paso que daban, se hacía más evidente.

-¡Estoy segura de que algo nos pasará!- gritó Chihiro, aferrándose al brazo de Marcos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Shako, mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¡¡Ya casi atardece, tenemos que irnos!!- ahora comenzaba a desesperarse, unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Marcos, al ver la mirada asustada de Chihiro, decidió apoyarla. Un minuto después, el grupo empezó a cruzar el camino de piedras, que extrañamente se había comenzado a llenar de agua. El camino de regreso pareció hacerse más largo, y la estación de tren ahora parecía estar mucho más lejos. Todo esto logró preocupar a los demás.

Chihiro decidió cruzar de última, no sabía bien por qué. Entonces, cuando ya Marcos y Lina estaban del otro lado y Shako a medio camino, otra ráfaga de viento pasó. Esta vez, Chihiro sostuvo casi automáticamente su vestido y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Al abrirlos, el camino de piedras se había llenado por completo de agua. Era ahora un verdadero río, y Shako se estaba ahogando en él. Sin dudarlo, Chihiro se lanzó al agua en su rescate. Nunca había sido muy buena nadando pero no permitiría que su temor le costara la vida de su amiga.

Otras visiones llegaron, más fuertes que las primeras. Hasta le dolían. Había mucha agua a su alrededor. Un zapato se perdía. Un dragón. Un joven de cabello verdoso. Una anciana. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Continuó avanzando en el agua sin detenerse, como si eso fuera a cesar las visiones.

Mientras más nadaba, más lejos se veía Shako. Tal vez había logrado nadar hasta el otro lado. De nuevo ese fantasma negro. Una sala de calderas. Ese joven otra vez. ¿Un dragón? Sintió un gran alivio cuando divisó a Marcos a lo lejos ayudando a Shako salir del agua. Demasiado lejos. Se comenzaba a marear. Se había esforzado demasiado nadando.

Sangre. Muñecos de papel. Un bebé y un cuervo. Más sangre. ¿Se iba a ahogar? Se sentía débil. Ya no podía continuar. ¿Se dejaría hundir? A nadie le importaría si moría. Ni a sus amigos, ni a sus padres, ni a nadie. Estaría bien, y de todos modos, ya estaba muy cansada para seguir.

Ni Marcos, ni Shako o Lina regresarían a ayudarla. Habían corrido hasta la estación, los podía ver. El cielo ya era negro y unas cuantas estrellas se marcaron en él. No podía seguir.

Chihiro se dejó caer en las profundidades del río. Se hundió lentamente, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Las burbujas del aire de sus propios pulmones la rodearon. Cerró los ojos resignada, como si fuera a dormir. Al menos sabía que iría a un "lugar mejor" como mucha gente le llamaba.

**En**** la orilla del río**

Un joven de cabello y ojos verdosos se arrodilló en el suelo; dejó caer suavemente el cargamento que acababa de sacar del río. Razón por la cual estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Le apartó el cabello castaño del rostro. Acercó su oreja al pecho de la niña, en el cual ya estaban plasmadas las marcas de la pubertad femenina. Se alegró al oír unos débiles latidos.

La observó cuidadosamente, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. Había cambiado un poco en los últimos dos años. Ahora era mucho más hermosa que antes.

Sin embargo, lo realmente importante ahora era asegurarse de que estaba bien y devolverla cuanto antes a su mundo.

Chihiro abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con unos que la miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y ternura. Sintió sus mejillas un poco más calientes cuando vio bien el rostro que se cernía sobre el suyo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el joven.

En cuanto escuchó su voz, todo volvió a ella. Sus padres convertidos en cerdos. La bruja Yubaba buscándola, amenazándola y luego contratándola. Kamashi. Lin. Los dioses del río. El bebé. El cuervo. El sin cara. Zeniba. Sus padres libres. Y finalmente…

-¡Haku!- gritó Chihiro abrazando al muchacho, mientras sus ojos se bañaban en lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo incluso a él?

Por otro lado, Haku, o mejor dicho, Kohaku, se sorprendió y preocupó al ver que ella de nuevo lo recordaba. Las cosas serían más difíciles ahora. En especial volver a tener que borrar la memoria de la persona que más le importaba.

**Muy bien, dejaré el primer capítulo hasta aquí. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, se los agradecería muchísimo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Me disculpo por el largo tiempo que tomó escribir esto y les agradezco de corazón a los que comentaron. He aquí el segundo capítulo. **

**Reviews por favor!**

**Capítulo 2: Huida**

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose con una tenue luz que atravesaba una gruesa cortina.

Se enderezó y sintió su cabello caer sobre su espalda, que ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Se miró cuidadosamente. Traía una ropa diferente, era la misma que había usado cuando había trabajado en…

Un minuto ¿dónde estaba?

Miró alrededor. No había nadie. Todo estaba aún un poco oscuro. Recordó lo que había sucedido. Había oscurecido y mientras ella y sus amigos trataban de regresar a la estación de trenes se había ahogado en el río. Pero Haku… Kohaku la había salvado.

Recorrió de nuevo el lugar con los ojos, buscando a su amigo. Ella estaba sobre una cama, cubierta hasta la mitad del pecho con un par de sábanas. El lugar donde estaba lucía más como la oficina de un ejecutivo que como una habitación. Al frente de ella estaba una puerta de madera brillante y pulida; a la izquierda un escritorio lleno de papeles y libros, algunos también estaban desparramados por todo el lugar; a la derecha estaba ella, y otra cama en la que parecía que nadie había dormido. 

Chihiro se levantó y aunque al principio tembló y se sintió débil, reunió las fuerzas suficientes como para caminar hasta las cortinas que cubrían una amplia ventana; las separó cuidadosamente y se encontró con la luz clara del amanecer.

En ese momento, sintió unos pasos fuera de la habitación y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue esconderse en la cama y pretender que seguía dormida. Se oyó el chirrido de la puerta, y un sonido seco le indicó que se había cerrado. Los pasos se volvieron más quedos a medida que se acercaban a ella, hasta que desaparecieron.

Una mano le acarició una mejilla y ella evitó con todas sus fuerzas moverse. La mano dibujó la forma de todo su rostro, lenta y suavemente. Luego le tomó un mechón de cabello y lo revolvió entre sus dedos, dejándolo caer sobre su traicionero rostro, el cual estaba cada vez más sonrojado. Finalmente, la persona pareció estar satisfecha y se fue, tan súbitamente como había llegado.

Seguidamente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento cayó sobre su cara, agitándole los cabellos. Luego hubo un largo silencio.

Chihiro no tuvo oportunidad de abrir los ojos, pues sintió pasos de nuevo. Por un momento, una mezcla de ansiedad y temor le recorrió el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el rubor de sus mejillas aumentando. Escuchó cómo la puerta volvía a abrirse y cerrarse.

Un sonido como de suspiro se oyó. Sus manos temblaban bajos las sábanas, sujetándolas como si se le fuera la vida en ello ¿por qué estaba tan asustada?

En su mente apareció un río, con sus aguas arrastrándola furiosamente. Su mano se sujetó desesperadamente a una roca, sintiendo su piel maltratarse y rasgarse ante el fuerte contacto. Luego… nada, sólo una luz, rojiza y brillante.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Chihiro enfocó lentamente, mientras respiraba lo más tranquilamente que podía; su corazón latía con todo su ímpetu y sentía como si se hubiese desmayado. Mareada, confundida, temblorosa. Cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron al ambiente del lugar, pudo distinguir un par de ojos grandes, perspicaces, fijos y tanto o más oscuros que los suyos.

Alguien la estaba mirando, sentada a su lado; ahora ella lo notaba, esa persona le era conocida. 

Un punzante dolor le llenó la cabeza, mientras varias imágenes la inundaban. Una sala de calderas. Un ascensor. ¿Un tritón asado? Un cuarto pequeño, con un gran balcón. La luna reflejada en el mar. 

-¿Lin?- dijo la niña, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Los ojos cafés de la mujer se humedecieron un poco, antes de que su dueña la atrapara en un abrazo que parecía nunca terminar. 

-¡Volviste! No debiste venir ¿sabes lo que te pasará si Yubaba te ve aquí?- decía totalmente exaltada Lin, ahora acariciando maternalmente el cabello de la niña en sus brazos.

Cuando la mujer pudo recuperar la calma, se separó de Chihiro, casi como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Rápidamente se puso de pie y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, para que la siguiera. 

- Nos tenemos que ir- le dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirando curiosamente la habitación, antes de abrir la puerta.

Sin saber bien qué decir, Chihiro sólo pudo obedecer. Se levantó y buscó su liga favorita en su muñeca derecha; era violeta con hilos brillantes, y además la protegía siempre. Cuando estaba a punto de sujetarse el cabello, Lin le dijo:

-Déjatelo suelto, así nadie te reconocerá-

Unos segundos después, estaban en caminando por un estrecho y oscuro pasillo, iluminado a duras penas por un par de lámparas al inicio y al final de éste.

-Lin… ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Chihiro tímidamente.

-Debo sacarte de aquí. No hagas preguntas- le respondió secamente.

Atravesaron el lugar sin problemas, aunque Lin parecía más nerviosa de lo normal, como si alguien pudiera llegar a salir de las paredes.

-¿Por qué debes sacarme de aquí?- volvió a preguntar.

-Silencio- le susurró.

Corrieron hasta un elegante ascensor y se metieron sin decirse nada más. Chihiro observó cómo los pisos iban pasando velozmente ante sus ojos, con cientos de dioses caminando de aquí para allá.

-Lin, antes de que despertara ¿había alguien más contigo?- 

-No- respondió Lin, agitando el largo cabello de un lado al otro, mirando a través de los espacios que dejaban ver el exterior de los ascensores.

Finalmente llegaron al primer piso. Ambas salieron, no sin que la mayor inspeccionara el área con la vista, y de repente un intenso y sofocante calor las obligó a retroceder.

-¡Kamashi!- gritó Lin, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Chihiro.

Al instante, un anciano con un abundante bigote, lentes oscuros y 6 brazos, a modo de piernas, se acercó a donde estaban, saliendo de entre el vapor; con la misma mirada cómplice de Lin.

-Dense prisa- les dijo, sin siquiera mirar a la chica de ojos castaños, a la que tanto cariño le había profesado desde que la conocía.

Sin más, Lin la jaló del brazo; prácticamente arrastrándola hasta la puerta escondida que estaba entre un par de calderas, que conducían hacia afuera.

-¡Kamashi! Lin ¡espera!- decía la niña de 12 años, estirando sus brazos, como tratando de alcanzar al viejo hombre que la miraba alejarse, con el rostro entristecido.

**En el pueblo**

Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, conocido por todos como Haku, o "amo Haku" miraba a su amiga alejarse. Conocido así por todos, menos ella.

Se estaba escondiendo detrás de una de las casas del pueblo que rodeaba la casa de baños. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca se había comportado así. Si su padre siguiera con vida, ya lo hubiera encontrado y castigado… Su madre lo hubiese protegido, como siempre lo había hecho.

Haku cerró los ojos un momento, visualizando en su mente la bella y cálida sonrisa de su madre. Su corazón saltó dolorosamente, recordando qué había sido de ella la última vez que la vio. Maldita Yubaba.

-¡Por qué tengo que irme?- exclamó Chihiro, peligrosamente cerca del lugar donde él se ocultaba.

Lo que más lamentaba era tener que dejarla ir de nuevo. Desde que se habían conocido, hacía ya 6 años, no había querido separarse de ella. Ese, tal vez, había sido su gran error; la causa de su desgracia.

Y reencontrarse con ella hacía 2 años pudo haber causado más problemas de los que tenía.

Sin embargo, conocerla había sido lo más maravilloso de su vida; aunque ella no pudiera recordarlo. Lo mejor era que nunca lo recordase. Por eso debía irse.

Siguió con los ojos verdosos a las chicas, ambas forcejeando por ir en la dirección que les parecía mejor. Esa visión lo destrozaba por dentro; su querida Chihiro tratando de regresar al lugar al que pertenecía su corazón, aunque fuese sólo una humana.

-Lo siento- susurró Haku, saliendo de su escondite.

**En la orilla del río**

-Hasta aquí puedo llegar, Zen. Vete ya y no te atrevas a volver- dijo Lin, casi cruelmente.

-Pero no entiendo ¿qué está pasando?-

-No puedo explicártelo, quédate aquí un momento ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Lin, tratando de irse; pero la niña no mostraba señales de querer soltarle la manga de la camisa.

Ante este argumento, Chihiro soltó un poco la manga de Lin.

-¿Volverás?-

-No-

-¿Volveré?-

-No debes-

-¿Alguien vendrá por mí?- 

Finalmente, y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, más triste que aliviado; Lin consiguió que la chica la soltara, diciendo antes de irse:

-Sí-

Chihiro se quedó sola; por largo rato miró el camino de rocas que formaban un río. Al otro lado estaba la estación de trenes, y más allá, el largo túnel que separaba ese mundo del de los humanos. Esperó, esperó pacientemente a que alguien fuera por ella, como se lo habían prometido.

El viento comenzó a soplar suavemente, las hojas y flores susurrando en medio del silencio. El extenso campo verde parecía cantar para ella, tratando de calmar la curiosidad en su mente. Miró hacia atrás, esperando ver a alguien, pero no lo había.

Se sentó en el suelo, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, y dejando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. ¿Quién iba a venir? Estaba tardando demasiado para su gusto. Nunca había sido alguien muy paciente.

Distraída como estaba, no sintió las manos que se posaron en sus hombros; pero sí vio a quien se sentaba a su lado. Quiso acercarse más, abrazarlo, hablarle; pero algo en su interior le decía que no.

-¿Por qué no te has ido?- preguntó Haku, con un tono seco.

-Lin me dijo que esperara aquí… por ti- respondió la niña tímidamente -¿qué está pasando?-

Como si esa simple pregunta lo hubiese hecho enfurecer, Haku la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y la jaló hasta el borde del río, ahora sin una gota de agua.

-Sabes bien que si Yubaba te encuentra, te matará. Tienes que irte ahora- le dijo, tirando cada vez más de su mano.

Incapaz de luchar contra la fuerza del muchacho, Chihiro se sintió desesperada ¿Acaso la odiaba? Por eso quería que volviera ¿verdad? Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, pero el dios del río ni se inmutó. 

-Debes volver a tu mundo, Chihiro-

-¡No quiero irme!- le replicó, sollozando por momentos.

-¡Por qué? No me importa enfrentar a Yubaba, Kohaku- se aferró al brazo del chico de ojos verdes- ¿Es por que me odias?-

Esto último hizo que se detuviera. El corazón le dio un vuelco tremendo, como si estuviese cayendo desde una gran altura sin poder evitarlo. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente, incrédulo de sus palabras, pero aún más de sus propias acciones. Tanta había sido su desesperación por que ella se alejase del peligro que le había lastimado la muñeca, dejándole un halo rojizo alrededor de la mano. 

Pero ¿por qué ella pensaba que la odiaba? Nunca, nunca podría odiarla. En ese momento, ella era lo más importante en su vida. ¿Y qué tal si era ella quien lo odiaba ahora? No lo permitiría.

Lentamente, le soltó la muñeca y con la misma mano, la acercó a su pecho, abrazándola. Tan dulcemente que las mejillas de ambos adquirieron un color rojo vivo. Le acarició el cabello, y a ella esas caricias le parecieron familiares; como si no fuese la primera vez que las recibía.

Los dedos del dios recorrieron su cabeza, hasta llegar a sus mejillas enrojecidas y luego hasta su labio inferior. Si había algo que en verdad odiaba, era tener que dejarla ir.

-Yo jamás te odiaría, Chihiro. Esto es por tu propio bien- le susurró, besándole la frente con suavidad- Lo lamento-

Finalmente la empujó, de forma que la niña de 12 años cayó de rodillas cerca de la otra orilla, aún llorando y con las mejillas ardiendo. No obstante, cuando se volteó, buscando a su amigo, él ya no estaba.

Resignada, Chihiro limpió sus lágrimas y caminó hasta la estación de trenes, sin mirar atrás.

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora; pero puedo decirles que pueden esperar otro capítulo pronto. En pocas palabras, la inspiración me tiene prisionera, así que nos veremos pronto. Cuídense y no olviden comentar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas buenas, supongo que pedir disculpas por tardar tanto no será suficiente, pero aún así LO SIENTO!! Saben cómo es la escuela…**

**En todo caso, les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo y como compensación por tanta espera me gustaría que escribieran en sus reviews alguna petición, idea o sugerencia que tengan. Haré lo posible para incluirlo en el fic (FALON: ya estoy considerando las ideas que me diste :D)**

**En fin, aquí les presento la continuación de esta historia, disfruten y no olviden comentar.**

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos****. Parte I**

Lluvia. Qué extraño, se suponía que no llovía mucho durante esa época del año en ese pueblo y ya era la tercera vez esa semana.

La lluvia le recordaba a aquel día en que regresó a casa poco después del amanecer. Apenas entró, sus padres la recibieron con euforia, lágrimas y algo de enojo. Al parecer, había estado perdida durante una noche entera, después de haberse ido de paseo con sus amigos.

Lo que era aún más desconcertante es que ella misma no recordaba dónde había estado ni qué había hecho en ese tiempo. Tampoco se explicaba por qué se había ido con su vestido azul y regresado, sin razón aparente, con unas ropas extrañas.

La policía concluyó que simplemente había sido arrastrada por el río hasta la orilla y que alguien la había ayudado. Después de todo, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que en esos bosques viviera algún ermitaño.

-Chihiro, ¿puedo entrar?- dijo una voz desde el pasillo.

-Claro mamá- respondió la niña, acercándose a la puerta de su habitación al tiempo que ésta era abierta por su madre.

-Querida ¿estás segura de que no quieres ir a visitar a tu abuelo? A tu padre y a mí no nos agrada la idea de dejarte sola en casa-

-Vamos mamá, tan sólo será un día- respondió la niña, cruzando los brazos.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos al igual que su hija, mirándola con perspicacia.

-Sólo tienes 12 años, Chihiro-

-Casi 13- replicó la menor.

-Aún faltan varios meses. Sabes a lo que me refiero, hija. Estamos preocupados por ti-

-Mamá, no me pasará nada. Lo que sucedió el mes pasado… bueno, no se repetirá ¿de acuerdo?-

Se miraron durante unos segundos, pero al notar el brillo de honestidad en los ojos de su hija, la mujer tuvo que darse por vencida.

-Está bien- fue lo único que dijo, mientras extendía un brazo para acariciar la cabeza de su hija.

Chihiro sonrió, complacida. Finalmente tendría algo de tiempo a solas.

Después de eso, su madre salió de la habitación y poco después se escuchó el sonido del motor del auto de sus padres, alejándose hacia la calle.

Ese día sería todo un alivio para la pobre chica, ya que desde el incidente del río, hacía un mes, no había podido tener un minuto de calma.

Su padre había tomado la vergonzosa costumbre de llevarla a la escuela, que estaba a sólo unas cuantas calles de su casa, y pasar por ella a la salida. Sus amigos tampoco la dejaban tranquila. Desde su desaparición, habían sufrido un ataque de culpabilidad que aún no cesaba. La acompañaban a todos lados, incluida Lina, quien sorprendentemente se había convertido en su sombra.

Y por si fuera poco, su madre siempre entraba a su habitación a revisar que siguiera allí, o la llamaba constantemente cada vez que estaba fuera de casa.

Era una verdadera pesadilla, aunque entendía que todos se preocuparan por ella. Era bueno saber que tantas personas la cuidaban, a pesar de lo molesto que pudiera ser.

Probablemente esas horas que estaría sola también serían una oportunidad para probarles que no iba a volver a desaparecer como la vez anterior. Quizás así la dejarían en paz por fin.

El teléfono sonó en el instante en que la niña se iba a sentar en su cama, por lo que tuvo que bajar a atender, con un suspiro de fastidio.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Chihiro?- habló una persona al otro lado de la línea. Al reconocer aquella voz, la susodicha soltó un bufido de molestia.

-Shako ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-Tus padres ya se fueron ¿cierto? Marcos ha visto su auto. ¿No te gustaría venir a mi casa? Estamos todos aquí, podrías quedarte hasta que…-

¡Oh no, eso sí que no! No iban a quitarle sus pocas horas de paz así como así.

-Escucha Shako, no se preocupen por mí; mis padres se han ido sólo unas horas…-

-¿Entonces prefieres que vayamos a tu casa?- protestó Shako.

-¡No!-

-¡Pero Chihiro…!- se escuchó la voz de Lina, como un sonido de fondo.

-No me pasará nada ¿entienden? Y hagan el favor de no acercarse a mi casa hoy, les prometo que estaré bien –

Sin esperar un segundo más, colgó, y de paso aprovechó de desconectar el teléfono y cerrar la puerta de la casa. Lo último que necesitaba era que la estuviesen vigilando todo el día.

Enseguida regresó a su habitación, en el piso de arriba, y abrió su armario. Esta era la primera vez que tenía la privacidad suficiente para hacer algo que había estado deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tomó entre sus manos las extrañas prendas con las que había regresado a casa el mes pasado y las examinó, aunque dudaba que fuera a descubrir algo en ellas.

Eran bastante simples, un pantalón y un camisón rosados que estaban un poco manchados de tierra y tenían un raro aroma, como a vapor, sal y madera.

Ese día estaba decidida a regresar al río para buscar a quien la había ayudado. Con seguridad, esa persona vivía en alguna de las casas que ella y sus amigos habían visto antes del incidente.

"_Nigihayami"_

-¿Eh?-

¿Qué había sido esa voz en su cabeza? Nigihayami, vaya nombre más extraño. Le había dado dolor de cabeza. En fin, lo mejor era que se apresurara antes de que sus padres regresaran.

**Más tarde**

_Deja vu._

Ese era el término ¿cierto? Cuando tenías la sensación de haber vivido una situación en otro momento.

Estaba completamente segura de haber oído gemir a ese edificio rojo, tal y como le había sucedido aquel día… Pero no se iba a acobardar por eso. Más aterrador aún era el túnel que había atravesado, tan oscuro y estrecho.

Ahora, esa estación de trenes le traía recuerdos… En realidad no era así, sino que la hacía sentir nostalgia, por alguna razón. Era como si ya hubiese estado allí y hubiese visto a las personas que esperaban y veían pasar los trenes. Trenes que viajaban de ida y nunca de vuelta.

¿Pero cómo sabía ella eso?

Bueno, no tenía tiempo que perder. Al volver a casa pensaría en todo eso. Había jurado encontrar ese mismo día al ermitaño o quien fuera que la había ayudado. El primer paso era volver al lugar donde todo había ocurrido. Listo, ya había llegado a orillas del río, que curiosamente estaba completamente seco, como si estuviese a medio hacer. Se sentó un momento a observarlo, en un césped suave y completamente verde.

¿¡Cómo era posible que casi se hubiese ahogado ahí!? Tenía la sensación de que algo muy raro sucedía allí…

-Humo- pronunció de pronto, sorprendida de su descubrimiento.

Sí, olía a humo por allí. ¡El ermitaño podía estar cerca!

Chihiro se levantó y corrió rápidamente en dirección a la fuente del humo. Saltando varias rocas del "río seco" y subiendo unas cuantas escaleras de piedra, llegó a lo que parecía un pueblo abandonado. Bueno, no del todo. Desde donde se encontraba se podía ver varios restaurantes con las mesas llenas de montañas de comida, en el sentido más literal.

Caminó, ahora con un poco más de calma. El lugar parecía desolado, casi como si nadie hubiese caminado por allí en años. Pero eso no era posible ¿cierto? Si no ¿quién había preparado toda esa comida?

Misteriosamente, aquella comida, que se veía en verdad apetitosa, le resultaba sospechosa, le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Mejor sería no tocarla.

Continuó su camino con normalidad, viendo a diestra y siniestra muchos más locales de comida, todos con la misma apariencia tradicional y un tanto acogedora; pero ni en sueños se atrevería a dar un paso dentro de esos lugares.

Finalmente, llegó a lo que parecía el final del pueblo, y se quedó paralizada. No tanto por el susto o por la sorpresa que le causó ver semejante enormidad de casa, sino por el sinnúmero de sentimientos que la invadieron al divisar la casa de baños.

Tristeza, nostalgia, curiosidad, admiración, felicidad, todo al mismo tiempo y cada uno acompañado de un recuerdo.

Una despedida, un interminable viaje en tren, la luz de la luna reflejada en el mar, un dragón y un chico al que había esperado durante 2 años.

Todo, absolutamente todo había vuelto a su memoria. Lo que había vivido en la casa de baños, su viaje para salvar a su amigo, la transformación de sus padres, su despedida con el dios del río, todo estaba allí otra vez.

Pero también algo nuevo, algo inesperado, algo que no le parecía para nada familiar, apareció en su mente.

Era una visión de ella misma de niña, sentada a las orillas de un río, abrazando a un Haku más joven, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^_^ No olviden comentar con sus sugerencias por favor!!**


End file.
